Diary of Jane
by Mikarin Aoi
Summary: Alec stumbles upon his sister's diary. Jane only writes about one person, though. How will Alec feel about that?


Diary of Jane, a twilight fanfic

By Mikarin Aoi

**Summary:** Alec stumbles upon his sister's diary. Jane only writes about one person, though. How will Alec feel about that?

**Warning:** Rated M for Mature content **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Family **Pairing:** Alec/Jane

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Twilight Saga.

**Author's Note:** (_April 10, 2013_) So for some weird reason, I had to let off some steam. I don't exactly know why I was angry, but while listening to the song "The Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin, this is what my anger resulted into: An Alec/Jane fanfic. There's **NO** incest in this. Just some brotherly, and perhaps, unrequited lovin'. I do have to warn you though about explicit words and scenes. I was angry while writing this, okay?

**~Aoi.**

**~Diary of Jane~**

"Take it, Jane. Take it all in. Come on, my dear. You can do it. There's no need for you to breathe."

On her knees in front of his throne, her mouth was filled, and I saw her struggle to force it to open some more, the length of his dick disappearing inside the cavern of her mouth inch by inch. Hands grabbed roughly on her blonde hair that had come undone from her usual tied up hairstyle. A small whimper of pain echoed throughout the throne room, and through the small gap between the heavy oak doors opening up to the room, I watched how the leader of all vampires pushed my sister's head down further, her nose resting atop the base of his full length. Her eyes were shut, and venom was sliding from the insides of her mouth down onto our master's cock. His head tilted back, his eyes closed and his mouth was agape from the pleasure that my sister was generously giving him.

_He said he loves my tiny mouth, which is why he loves shoving his male member inside it._

_He loves seeing me force it as wide open as I possibly could, just to accommodate his huge manhood._

Finally loosening his grip on her hair, he then guided her head up and down in languid back and forth motions with both his hands cupping the back of her head. Our master gazed down, his hands stroking the waves of my sister's tresses, tucking the strands falling over her eyes and cheeks behind her ears.

His hands caressed her cheeks, making her eyes meet his, without disrupting her steady rhythm of sucking him off. "Such a good girl, Jane."

My sister pulled back a little to smile up at our master, then she spoke in her frail yet elegant, smooth voice, "Does this please you, Master?"

"Yes, it certainly does, my dear. Keep going."

Jane's head bent low again, her mouth positioned right at the tip of our master's cock, but before she leaned in, Aro stood up from his throne and with a swift push, every inch of his engorged member was engulfed in that tiny mouth of my sister. Her eyes widened for a second at the forceful penetration, and I could almost hear the tip of our master's cock hitting the back of her throat. Sounds of pleasure and stifled moans and groans filled the throne room, and I wasn't going to deny that by that time, I could feel my own arousal rising up in my pants.

I watched on as my sister sucked off our master with such energetic enthusiasm. Very loyal to him, all Jane really wanted was to always please Aro. I was a little stunned as Aro grabbed my sister by her hair then threw her against his throne, her lower body limply dangling off it.

"Straighten yourself, my dear," Aro commanded and my sister pushed herself up onto the throne, sitting upright in her naked state.

"Spread your legs, Jane."

My sister did as she was told, swinging her legs over the sides of Aro's throne, her small limbs so feminine and so perfect, to me.

"Show it to me."

With incredulous eyes, I watched in utter disbelief as my sister's hands flew to that precious place between her legs, her fingers spreading the pink flesh, revealing that gorgeous clean slit of hers, her clit on top swollen and erect, her hole down below glistening with that juicy wetness. At that moment, I felt like I was invading my sister's privacy.

"Now touch yourself, Jane."

Too rooted to my spot, unable to move, too stunned seeing my sister in that state, my eyes glued to her fingers, I stared as she slipped her middle finger inside her, her body tensing at the slight penetration. It seemed like she was incredibly tight. If even that one finger was enough to make her body tighten up that way, how would she handle Aro's…?

"Master, please…"

"What is it, my dear Jane?"

"Please, put it inside me… Please…"

I couldn't believe my ears. My sister was begging… My sister was begging for it!

One second, Aro was several feet away from my sister, the next; he was right in front of her, the tip of his cock right at my sister's unbelievably small entrance. He leaned his upper body forward, hovering over my sister's, his one hand holding onto the armrest of his throne, the other cupping her cheek so lovingly, and as his fingers grazed over her lips, I remembered one of Jane's entries into her diary…

_He never kissed me…_

_His fingers would graze my lips sometimes, but he'd never put his lips on mine._

_I've never been kissed… Ever._

_I want to be kissed._

_I want to experience the sensation of having his tongue inside my mouth._

_I used to watch him take advantage of his human meals before he drained them dry. He didn't treat me any different._

_But he never kissed me… Or touched my breasts._

_He never touched my breasts. I could tell, it wasn't exactly appealing to him._

_They were just mere tiny buds to me. What more were they in his eyes?_

_He did tell me that it was such a disappointment that he had to turn me into a vampire before I could fully develop my female parts._

_I always wish I could still be growing…_

_Maybe then, he'd see me more than a girl who doesn't have breasts…_

I've always wondered how my sister's skin would feel under my touch. Aro might be a man with high standards for what he wants in a woman, so he might not want to touch the parts of my sister that weren't fully formed. But I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to touch her breasts, lick those shy little nipples, take them into my mouth and taste them. Give her the pleasure that our master wouldn't give her. I didn't want a voluptuous woman. To me, in my eyes, my sister was a woman. No longer the girl who held my hand as we were burning at the stake. She's grown so much into an adult in her own thoughts, her own ways. And though her body still belonged to the twelve-year-old girl she was when she was transformed, I wanted nothing but her.

I couldn't believe that Aro wouldn't kiss her. He might not have been interested in her breasts for they weren't as full for it to actually take shape in one's palm, but her lips were. They were full, perfectly shaped with sensuous curves and as red as blood. To me, that was the most beautiful feature on her face.

"Master!"

With that gasp of pleasure coming from my sister, I was snapped back to reality where Aro was already ramming into Jane with such speed, I could barely see him pull out and push back in. I could see so clearly though, how my sister's hole was stretched wide open by the size and girth of that male part. Jane's hands were clutching onto our master's shoulders, her cries of pleasure ringing so vividly in my ears.

_He loves it inside me._

_He'd always whisper to me:_

"_Jane, you're incredibly tight. And this is why I love being inside you."_

One minute, she was being slammed into, the next, my sister was riding our master in reverse so shamelessly, so wanton, her lithe figure exposed right before my eyes. I couldn't stop but rake my lustful gaze over her youthful body, bouncing on that cock that spread her wide open. After a while of letting Jane do the work, Master Aro met her half-way, thrusting his way up, making her body shudder at the rough contact.

Jane was an absolutely mesmerizing sight to behold. Her blonde waves cascading down her back, her pretty lithe form bouncing effortlessly, her body extremely sensitive with each thrust shoved into her, her full, red lips slightly parted, her crimson eyes darkening with lust and desire. I wanted her. I wanted my sister. I wanted to make her mine. I wanted her to _be_ mine.

_I know he didn't say he loved me, he loved being inside me._

_But I'd always pretend that he did say he loved me…_

With his vampire speed, Aro flipped my sister over, and once again, she was down on her knees, her face pressed against the seat of the throne with Aro's hand holding her head down. It sounded brutal, because I could hear the cracking sounds our porcelain skin made whenever we were slammed into something with such fierce force. For a second, I wanted to rush in and check up on her, but I knew she didn't need me. She'd heal in a few seconds. Besides, I don't think she'd want me to disturb her session with our master. I don't think she would forgive me.

_Because I love him so much._

Aro took his position behind her, and then fucked her senseless, like a mere animal thrusting with no restraint, abandoning all other senses, fucking being the only thing that mattered to both of them. Her screams of pleasure tugged on the itch under my robes and I cursed silently. How I wish I could make her scream like that for me.

_My master._

She loved our master, yes. But he didn't love her. Only I could ever love her. But she didn't love me. Not the way I love her…

_Master Aro…_

"Master Aro!"

Hurried, frantic thrusts, desperate for release, came to a stop and finally ceased, our master stilling within my sister, the white fluid flowing down her thighs as he pulled out.

I could see, she was satisfied and happy to be able to fulfill our master, but I could also see that she so desperately wanted to be held by him, though we both knew Aro wasn't that type of man. As soon as he was done, he left my sister all alone, and her broken sobs tore at my dead heart.

~o~

I returned to our room and waited for her. She always came back to me after those sessions with our master. And I always welcomed her with open arms. I knew she couldn't stand the pain of being wanted only as a weapon and an occasional fuck.

"Alec…" she whispered into the dead of the night, her hand outstretched, reaching for me as soon as she shut the door closed.

"What is it, sister?" I asked, my eyes scanning her face, her emotions displayed blatantly before me. There was no need for her to keep her stoic expression in front of me. Only I could see her like this. She showed this to no one but me.

"Hold me," she sobbed, brokenly.

We both knew she would never get the approval of our master. He only wanted us for our power, and he especially kept Jane as his favorite because she was his utmost offensive weapon. She would never be anything else to him.

My arm wrapped around her waist and as she rested her head on my shoulder, I clutched tightly onto her diary. And told myself that no matter how long, I would always try to find my place… in the diary of Jane…

**_~fin~_**

**Author's Note: In the song that I mentioned in my A/N up there, the phrase, "I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane" inspired the last sentence. Well, that was it. Hope you guys liked it.**

**Please leave me some love and review, will ya? Thanks.**

**~Aoi.**


End file.
